Too Close for Comfort
by FleaBee
Summary: Gohan and Sharpener watch from the sidelines as their parents get a little too close for their liking after meeting at parent day.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Parent Day**

It was parent-teacher day at Orange Star High School an annual even on the school roster so so parents could see where their money was going for their child's education as well as talk to the teachers about any concerns. A day where parents attended classes that their children generally attended for the day.

Being Gohan's first year at school after years of being home schooled, this would be Gohan's first parent-teacher day. He walked into his homeroom with his mother who was fussing over him the whole time. Chi Chi Son was pointing out potential wives every time a new girl walked past as well as the girls he should stay away from and why. A few of the girls beamed at Chi Chi deeming them wife worthy other's looked like they wanted to run as far away as possible.

"This is my homeroom," Gohan announced. Together they walked through the door where other students and parents had already arrived. "I usually sit in the back."

"Shouldn't you sit in the front so you can pay attention to the teacher? I want you to be learning as much as possible." Chi Chi asked her son. The thing she wanted for her son was the best education possible, which was why he was finishing his schooling at an actual school instead of at home with her.

Gohan was nervous before he admitted. "I haven't learnt anything new, yet lesson-wise. I learnt more from you than I have from teachers. I have learnt a lot about interacting with other students."

In the back corner where Gohan sat, he saw a crowd of parents and students. From the centre of the crowd, he heard roaring laughter. It which sounded familiar to Gohan but he couldn't work out why. He noticed that Videl was standing in the back corner. He looked around for his other friends. Erasa wasn't here yet, and Sharpener had come in just behind himself and his mother.

"There sure are a lot of people in your class kid," Gohan heard the person that looked like an older version of Sharpener. Considering Sharpener was standing with him he assumed that he was most likely Sharpeners father and if not his father, a close relative.

"Not all of them are meant to be in this class," Sharpener said in reply. "Most of them are in here because of Mr. Satan."

Gohan turned back to the man who had the majority of the attention. "Oh, so that's why that laugh sounded familiar," Gohan replied with a nervous gulp. He turned to his mother, he hoped that she still didn't want to assassinate the World Champ.

"I'm going to kill him," Chi Chi shouted, starting to push her way through the crowd.

Gohan sighed, she did still remember that she wanted to kill the man and the exact reason why. He pulled his mother back away from the crowd. "Mum, you can't kill Mr. Satan." Especially with witnesses around, he thought to himself.

"Why would a lovely young lady like you want to kill a man like Mr. Satan?" Sharpeners father asked in amusement. "It was not every day that you had someone declare so publically that they were going to attempt to kill the saviour of the world." The fact that it happened in a school classroom from another child's mother he found rather amusing.

"That fraud discredited all the work my husband did." She replied with venom. Gohan sighed again; he was glad that his mother didn't mention him. As it was she'd still revealed too much information. At some point, Videl had come over, interested in the parent who shouted they were going to kill her father.

Videl sneered at Chi Chi. "Lady, my dad doesn't discredit anyone; it was probably your husband that's the fraud! My dad doesn't even know you so why would he even do that?"

Sharpeners father stepped in before Chi Chi, or Gohan could say anything. "Young lady, that's no way to speak to one an elder."

Chi Chi smiled when Sharpener's father stood up for her, it was the type of smile that Gohan hadn't seen on his mother's face since before he was kidnapped by Raditz. A smiled that had always been reserved for his father when he'd been a child.

Hercules moved through the crowd towards his daughter. "Videl, what's going on?" He then noticed Chi Chi who was still glaring at Videl. "What are you doing to my Videl to upset her?" He stood in front of his daughter defending her from a woman he didn't realise could potentially defeat him.

"Sir, your daughter was rude and disrespectful of this ladies husband. I'm Pencil, Graphite." Mr. Pencil replied, holding out his hand to Hercule, who ignored him.

"My Videl wouldn't do that!" Hercule defended his child with the same ferocity that Chi Chi would do for her own children.

"Just like you wouldn't take credit of beating Cell from someone else," Chi Chi said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mum!" Gohan was near panic mode, it had been seven years, and the public didn't know he was the one that beat Cell. He didn't want anyone else knowing. If that ever came out there would be a media field day, something that the Son family didn't want to deal with. The reason why Gohan had let Hercule take the credit in the first place.

"Right," Hercule laughed nervously a slight amount of sweat dripping from his face as he looked at the woman in front of him trying to work out exactly what she knew.

At that moment the bubbly blond of their group entered with her equally blond parents. She missed the tense atmosphere from everyone else, or if she noticed, she ignored it.

"Mum these are my friends Son, Gohan; Pencil, Sharpener and you already know Videl," Erasa smiled as she introduced her friends.

"I'm Stationary, Kei and this is my wife, Hitomi." Erasa's father introduced himself and his wife, also missing the friction between the other adults of the group.

"Son, Chi Chi."

"Paper, Graphite."

"Satan, Hercule."

The parents all introduced themselves looking between the four teenagers who'd managed to become friends.

"Gohan, you didn't mention that you were friends with Mr. Satan's daughter or this lovely lady," Chi Chi said in a sickly sweet voice.

Gohan gulped nervously. He didn't mention his female friends because he didn't want to end up married to one of them or his mother challenging Mr. Satan.

At that moment the homeroom teacher came in informing anyone that was not meant to be in the classroom to leave and for everyone to find seats. The argument between Chi Chi and Hercule put aside for now.

DBZ

Gohan and his friends made their way to their usual seats, with their parents sitting with them. Extra chairs had been brought into the classroom for the day. Their homeroom teacher explained what subjects they would be doing that day which was Japanese, English, Math, Sport and whatever extracurricular subject their child had chosen which for Gohan was History. The lessons were to be followed by individual parent-teacher interviews after school was finished for the day.

The first interruption to the class was when Videl's watch beeped.

"What do you need my help with, chief?" Videl said into the watch.

"We have a hostage situation at the Finks Pharmacy." The crackled voice of the chief came through the watch.

Chi Chi snatched the watch of Videl's wrist before she even knew what was happening. Videl blinked at her wrist noticing her watch was gone without her seeing.

"Are you really asking a young girl to help you with your job?" Chi Chi yelled into the watch.

Videl turned to Chi Chi surprised to see her watch in the older woman's hand. She looked back at her wrist wondering how she'd got it off without her seeing despite looking at her arm at the time it was stolen.

"Videl's the best we've got." The chief defended.

Everyone in the classroom watched with interest as Chi Chi argued with the police chief about Videl assisting the force.

"Why don't you do your job properly instead of relying on a young girl to do your job for you? Are you getting paid to sit on your backside all day, while watching a young girl risks her life just because you couldn't do your job?" Chi Chi continued scolding the Chief of Police for a further five minutes. "She will not be coming out today or ever again if I have my way."

She disconnected the call before turning her attention to Hercule. "And how dare you just sit there and let your daughter go into dangerous situations like. As a father you should be protected your daughter, not allowing her to go out into dangerous situations. If anyone should be helping the police it should be you, but you won't because that will expose you as the fraud you are because you are less capable than your teenage daughter."

Gohan sighed, it sounded like the fights his mother used to have with his father when his father was still alive. Such as about not letting him fight against Cell and the androids and some of the training that he'd done over the years. He was surprised when Graphite and Hitomi both agreed with his mother on the subject of Videl.

"I've been thinking the same thing for a long time," Hitomi commented. "But have been too afraid to say anything about the issue. It's not my place to judge how you raise your daughter, but you shouldn't be putting her in deadly situations like that."

"Parent can you please calm down," the frustrated English teacher shouted as more parents got involved in the argument about how Hercule was raising Videl. People on both sides of the argument.

Parents who were not involved in Chi Chi's fight with Hercule had started fighting over their child being the best at school work and sports to the embarrassment of the students.

Once the teacher had managed to get the parents calmed down they brought out school work that they would be doing for the lesson which was to also be done by the parents if they choose to participate.

"Schools a lot harder than I remember," Graphite laughed with Kei when the work was handed out.

"I don't think I can even answer the first question," Hitomi said with confusion, turning the page to a new angle as if that would help.

"I'm a fighter, not a scholar." Hercules laughed proudly. "How about you Mrs Son?"

"I find all the answered are simple," Chi Chi answered. "I've answered them all. Gohan have you finished yet or even started your answers?" Chi Chi asked sternly.

"I haven't started yet," Gohan replied, getting out a pen so he could answer all the questions.

"The rest of you should be doing your answers as well," Hitomi said the children in a kind manner.

Gohan was finished with his answers within minutes of starting and handed them to his mother to check.

"Is this all they are going to hand out for the lesson?" Chi Chi asked not realising that the other parents and students were struggling to answer the questions.

"Gohan normally does all his work in the first ten minutes of class and then sleeps through the rest of class," Erasa told Chi Chi.

Gohan groaned, he was going to get grounded for life because of that comment. "Erasa," Gohan said her name in a way that she knew that was something she shouldn't have mentioned in front of his mother.

Chi Chi gave her son a look that meant she would be talking to him that night. Gohan gulped, he wished he could go home with his friends.

DBZ

Gohan started drifting off in the classroom even after the stern look from his mother. He could tell that even she was getting impatient with not getting given any more work. Then when they marked all the questions the teacher then started explaining the questions that most people had trouble with. Gohan had dropped off to sleep completely, and Chi Chi was getting frustrated with how simple the work was and the lack of understating of the work everyone else had. Was school always like this? Chi Chi herself had been homeschooled by the best tutors money could buy since too many people knew who she was when she'd tried to attend school.

"He's not going to learn everything sleeping like that," Hercule said disapprovingly to Chi Chi since she didn't seem to be doing anything about her son sleeping through class.

"Yet he still manages to get one hundred percent on everything." Erasa boasted.

"Gohan got one hundred percent on the statewide exams that were held recently," Chi Chi beamed, liking the young blond girl who was boasting about her son's achievements.

Some of the parents laughed thinking that Chi Chi was making up her son's school results. They could only see a lazy child and not the genius he actually was.

"Gohan's the only student to ever get one hundred percent on the entrance exams for the school isn't he?" Angela who sitting in the middle row asked the other students.

"I remember the teachers all making a big deal out of it," another student spoke up.

"I wish I was as smart as him and not pay attention in class and still do well." Another student said. The chatter starting about the intelligent boy who slept through or skipped most classes. Chi Chi already knew about the skipping thing since he was playing super hero, something she didn't approve of.

DBZ

During lunch break, Gohan and his friends sat at one table while the parents sat at another table nearby though not long after the parents sat down Hitomi and Kei both had to leave. Erasa's younger sister had an accident at school and was now in the hospital, Erasa leaving with them. Hercule was only at school for the morning so after eating lunch had left for a press conference leaving only Chi Chi and Graphite at the parent's table.

"Your wife not here today?" Chi Chi asked. "Oh, sorry that was impolite of me." She apologised moments later.

Graphite replied. "I don't mind, Megumi died when Sharpener was nine years old. A car accident on the way to school to pick Sharpener up. I was at work at the time. Meg was pregnant, two months away from having our second child. Sharpener was so happy at getting to be a big brother, so it was devastating; he lost his mother and his only chance of being a big brother. Found out when they were doing the autopsy that the baby was a little girl. We wanted to keep the gender a surprise."

"I'm sorry about your wife and daughter. My husband died when Gohan was eleven. He was one of the people fighting Cell and one of the few people that didn't come back after Cell died." Chi Chi explained. "I found out two months after my husband died that I was pregnant with our second, Goten such a sweet boy and he looks so much like his father. Gohan and I both weren't coping with Goku's death. Goten gave us both hope again."

DBZ

Videl was glad her father had left because he probably would've made a big deal about her sitting alone with two boys. She was still annoyed at Mrs. Son for stealing her watch and not allowing her to attend any police work. Anytime she'd try to leave Mrs. Son would instruct her to sit back down.

"Your mother is a handful," Videl said, a glance over at the parent's table.

"Tell me something I don't know," Gohan replied.

"My dad seems to like her," Sharpener stated.

Gohan turned around to watch his mother and Graphite talking he gulped as he saw that smile again.

DBZ

Lunch was over quickly and the next lesson for the day was sports. Parents vs Students in a game of baseball. Baseball was something that Graphite was very good at and proud to show off.

"I used to play professional, was on the same team as the Baseball Bandit. Nowhere near as good as him, I don't think anyone on the team ever was." Graphite boasted to Chi Chi as they walked onto the field. The students were batting first and working out the batting order. He was proud that his son and Chi Chi's son both being put in a spot to clear bases.

"Yamcha's a friend of the family," Chi Chi replied. "I've known him since I was a child before he went professional. He taught Gohan how to play baseball. Not that Gohan needed much teaching, he's a natural at most sports even though he doesn't have an interest in them."

The students won the baseball match, but not by much. Chi Chi and Gohan both proving that it wasn't just academics they were good at. That Chi Chi hadn't been lying to Graphite about Gohan's sporting ability. They were both good at sports as well.

"Well well well, that was a surprise," Graphite said as they walked towards the locker room to get changed out of their sports gear. "Smart, athletic and good looking, is there anything that you're not good at? Let me guess, cooking."

"I actually pride myself on my cooking, the thing I consider myself best at," Chi Chi replied with a slight giggle. "You should try it some time."

Afternoon classes went rather quickly but Gohan was glad when they were over, he didn't like how close his mother seemed to be to Graphite Paper during the school day. Only one day and they were acting like they had known each other a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Date Night**

Gohan was sitting on his parent's bed watching his mother as she as she was putting her makeup on. She was dressed up, and the oldest Son boy couldn't work out why.

"Gohan, can you watch your brother today? Chi Chi asked. Doing a final check of her makeup before touching up her hair.

"I can do that, where are you going?" Gohan asked, it had been a long time since he'd really seen his mother dressed up, and he was getting an uneasy feeling about it.

"I am meeting up with Mr Paper." Chi Chi cheerfully replied.

"Are you going on a date?" Gohan asked in shock. His mother had never gone on a date with anyone before. She'd tried to arrange a few dates with his father while he was growing up, but something always happened that prevented their dates.

"It's not a date, we are just going to get lunch and talk. It will be nice to talk to another adult that wasn't one of your father's friends."

"That sure sounds like a date to me," Gohan pouted. "What about dad!" He knew he was being childish but didn't like the idea of his mother being with anyone else.

"I'm not replacing your father! I love your father, I always will." Chi Chi glanced at the photo that graced her bedside table. Goku was the love of her life, she'd never stop loving him.

"It sure feels like it," Gohan mumbled. "What about when dad comes back?"

With a firm voice, Chi Chi turned to her son, looking him directly in the eyes. "Your father has been dead for seven years. If he was going to come back he would've done it by now. I am not going to put my life on hold forever for him. This discussion is over Gohan. I am going out tonight with Mr. Paper, you are going to watch your brother, and I will have a nice night out. My night out is not a date."

Chi Chi kissed his cheek after she was ready. He sighed as his mother walked out the house looking fabulous. It was only a few days since the parent's day at the school, and already she was meeting up with him again. He wouldn't have minded if she was meeting up with Erasa's parents but Sharpeners father! He knew the other man was currently single. The eldest Son boy paced wondering if his friend's father was anything like Sharpener was when it came to dating women. He shuddered at the thought. He hoped that Sharpener didn't take after his father in that regard.

DBZ

Goten didn't understand what a date was. The young boy was excited to be with his brother for the afternoon. It was the first time they'd been alone together since Gohan had started school.

"Big brother, can we go out and play." Goten bounced excitedly.

"Not yet, first you have to do your homework." Gohan couldn't believe he was repeating lines his mother once told him.

"Aww, do I have to," Goten pouted. "I thought that since mum was out that we could play."

"We will play, but first you have to finish your homework. I'll be the one that gets in trouble if you don't complete your work."

Gohan watched as Goten tried to sneak away several times while doing homework and fought over answers to questions instead of actually answering the questions in the first place. Gohan never argued with his mother about the answers for questions or even answering individual questions. His arguments with his mother had been that he'd done enough homework already and wanted to play for a short while.

Goten had nowhere near the amount of homework Gohan used to do and nowhere near his level of work at that age. After a long struggle, Goten finally finished his homework. Gohan wondered if it was this difficult for his mother to get him to do homework when he was younger, and he just remembered wrong.

After preparing afternoon tea, Goten finally got to play. Much to the delight of the youngest half saiyan. Gohan smiled as he watched the younger boy race around, and then trying to reach up for something.

"Why don't you fly to get it?" Gohan asked.

"I can't fly yet" Goten replied as if the answer should be obvious.

"I guess it's time for me to teach you." Gohan then pondered how he was going to teach his brother. Piccolo had taught him by tossing him into the air and dropping him from great heights and knew that his mother would kill him if he used that method to teach his brother.

"How do I fly brother?" Goten asked excitedly. "What do I have to do first?" He bounced around impatient to know how to fly. "Why aren't you teaching me yet? Come on Gohan, hurry up with my lesson."

Gohan ignored his younger brother while he thought of methods that should work to get Goten airborne.

"I've got it," Gohan announced.

He sat on the ground and got Goten to stand in front of him. He made some energy balls in both hands and demonstrated to Goten how he changed the energy from forming Ki blasts to using it for flying. It wasn't long until Goten was airborne.

Gohan watched in amusement at his brother's carefree nature as he flew around. Something that Gohan never got to experience when he first learnt how to fly. He learnt how to fly from terror and didn't have a chance to be carefree since he was training with Piccolo for Vegeta and Nappa's arrival and his father was already dead. One adventure after another until his father's death.

After an hour Gohan called Goten back. His brother needed to learn control on top of flight.

"How about now you power up to full strength," Gohan asked his brother. It was something he hadn't done since he'd started school. He watched as his brother powered up to full strength which was at the level to turn super Saiyan, but just hadn't triggered it yet. He was so proud and wondered how he'd missed this growth in his power.

"You're really close to turning super Goten," Gohan informed his brother.

"Really," Goten asked excitedly. "Trunks can turn super already."

"Vegeta must be proud," Gohan replied, wondering how he missed sensing Trunks reaching super saiyan. Had he really missed so much going to school?

"I don't think Mr. Vegeta has seen Trunks as super," Goten replied. "Gohan, I'm hungry."

Looking up at the sky and seeing dusk was setting in Gohan strolled back home with his brother. Control training would have to wait for another day.

DBZ

The house was empty when they arrived at the home Gohan had lived in since birth.

"When's mum getting home?" Goten asked the question that had been playing over in Gohan's mind over and over again.

"I'm not sure," Gohan replied honestly. He actually expected their mother to already be home. "How about we prepare a nice dinner for mum?"

"Okay," Goten shouted excitedly. Dinner preparations were on the way, and Goten caused a mess that Gohan ended cleaning up. It was quite late by the time dinner was ready, but their mother was still nowhere in sight. He knew Chi Chi was safe because he had a lock on her ki.

"We'll eat while it's still hot," Gohan suggested.

The young boy eating his dinner sadly, really wanting to share their creation with their mother. Gohan covered up his mother's dinner and played video games against his brother and then put on a movie after they'd finished playing video games. Once the youngest of the Son boys was asleep Gohan started working on a class assignment he'd been given towards the end of the week, not that he was getting far constantly wondering how much longer his mother was going to be.

DBZ

Gohan wasn't the only one concerned about parents. Sharpener had seen his father actually put effort into his appearance for the first time in a long time. The only child was getting ready for baseball training.

"What's with the outfit?" Sharpener enquired.

"I'm having lunch with the lovely Chi Chi Son" Graphite answered.

"Why?" Sharpener asked, not thinking of any reason his father would have with meeting up with Gohan's mother.

"It's just to chat," Graphite answered. "I'll see you tonight."

Sharpener didn't think anything of it till he returned from baseball practice expecting to see his father home. It was so unlike his father that Sharpener tried calling him several times and kept going through to voicemail.

"Why hasn't he called?" Sharpener complained.

It also meant that he had to feed himself, which he wasn't very good at. He hated cooking and nearly burnt down the house several times while attempting to cook. He ended up eating junk food and everything he shouldn't have for dinner after he smoked up the kitchen. His original meal was beyond saving.

It was well after midnight when his father finally turned up.

"When you said you would be back tonight I didn't think you meant this late." Sharpener scolded. "You get mad at me when I stay out late and don't give updates on where I am, and what do end up doing! The exact thing you lectured me about not doing!"

"Sorry son, I lost track of time." Graphite laughed off. "I'll see you in the morning, son."

Sharpener grumbled as he made his way to bed.

DBZ

As Chi Chi walked through the door after her late night she found her eldest son waiting. "Mum, I was so worried," Gohan shouted as he pulled his mother into a hug. "I thought someone had attacked you."

"I'm sorry Gohan, I lost track of time I didn't mean to worry you. I'm such a bad mother."Chi Chi cried.

"You're not a bad mum, you're the best. I was just worried." Gohan sighed with relief that his mother was finally home.

"Is your brother in bed?" Chi Chi question.

"He fell asleep on the lounge waiting for you a few hours ago. I've put him in bed." Gohan then filled her in on their day. "I cooked dinner with help from Goten, there's a plate for you if you're hungry and Goten finished all his homework. We also did martial arts lesson, and I taught him how to fly this afternoon."

"My baby can fly, he will need to show me tomorrow, though that child is hard enough to keep track of with both feet on the ground. It's going to be even more difficult now."

After checking up on Goten, having her meal and making sure everything that needed to be turned off was turned off Gohan, and his mother made their way to bed.

DBZ

Gohan and Sharpener where both exhausted Monday morning when classes started.

"What's wrong with you two?" Erasa asked in her cheery voice. Videl wasn't there yet, she would use the excuse she had police work whether she did or not.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sharpener replied.

Gohan simply didn't answer, that girl was too good at getting information out of him when he did talk. Even better than Videl. Classes went smoothly for the morning, though Videl still hadn't turned up for school and Erasa had gone home just before lunch not feeling well.

"What time did your mum get home last night?" Sharpener asked while it was only the two of them.

"After three this morning," Gohan replied.

"My dad got back just after midnight," Sharpener replied.

"My mum said they were only going for lunch," Gohan replied.

"Dad said the same." Sharpener sighed. "No offence nerd boy but I don't like your mum getting so close to my Dad."

"None taken because I don't like it either."

DBZ

Gohan and Sharpener started reporting on a daily basis at school the phone conversations that they heard and when the parents would meet up.

"She's not listening to anything I say. She keeps saying that if dad was going to come back he would've done it already," Gohan complained.

"Isn't your dad dead?" Sharpener questioned.

"That's complicated because he was killed by Cell he can come back anytime but choose to stay in the afterlife because he's interested in learning new fighting techniques for his..." Gohan trailed off not finishing the sentence as Erasa and Videl came to join them.

Neither teenager was ready to tell the girls about the change of situation at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: House Visit**

Chi Chi and Graphite had been dating for a couple of months much to the annoyance of the two older boys. Goten liked Graphite and not knowing his father didn't know any different, he like his mummy's new friend. As soon as Chi Chi landed her jet after a date with Graphite, Gohan knew that Graphite had proposed and that she'd said yes. He didn't need to hear it from her or see the ring on her finger to know that is what had happened, her body language said it all.

"He asked me to marry him," Chi Chi giggled like a young school girl.

"What does that mean?" Goten asked slightly confused.

"What about dad?" Gohan asked ignoring his brother's question. Gohan knew he should be happy for his mother. Graphite was a nice guy, but the childish part of him didn't want to let go of his father.

"I still love your father," Chi Chi replied. "I always will, but I'm not going to put my life on hold any longer just because there is a slim chance he might come back." His mother's tone he knew they wouldn't be discussing this any further ... for the time being.

Chi Chi took Gotens hand and took him to the next room to explain marriage to her youngest son without the interference of her eldest son. Leaving Gohan alone to cool down. It was all happening too fast for Gohan. He didn't know that they'd got so serious so quickly. He hadn't been expecting a proposal yet and didn't want to think about what else his mother and Sharpener's father had been up to.

DBZ

The next day at school Gohan could tell that Sharpener was just as upset by the news as he was.

"Your moods are so in sync at the moment, are you two secretly dating?" Erasa asked the two boys, teasing the pair. "And here I thought you both liked Videl unless you're thinking of going the threesome route."

"Erasa, that's not what's going on." Sharpener protested. "Though I would do a threesome with you and Videl. Would not do a threesome with another male."

"Erasa how could you even suggest something like that!" Videl whined to her best friend before turning to the boy she'd been friends for too many years.

And never going to happen Sharpener,"

"What's going on with you two?" Erasa asked ignoring the furious Videl trying to get to the bottom of Gohan and Sharpener's mood.

"I'll explain later," Sharpener answered his friend with a heavy sigh that said he didn't actually want to explain.

"I don't want to talk about it," Gohan responded, not saying another word to any of his friends during school that day. Going as far as sitting at the front of the classroom to avoid Erasa in class.

The day had gone all too fast, Videl had been called off on more police work, Gohan had gone to help as Saiyan Man and had returned to school wanting to talk to Sharpener. He quickly found his friend who was walking through the halls with Erasa. Both walked past Gohan and Erasa didn't even notice the Son boy. The blond girl of their small group was pestering Sharpener wanting to know what was going on. In the moments she was distracted by another friend Gohan got Sharpener's attention, and both boys made there out the school, walking in the direction towards Sharpener's home.

"They're getting married," Sharpener sighed once it was just the two of them.

Gohan nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He still didn't know how to process the information.

"Nothing I could say could change my father's mind." Sharpener continued talking for a while about why he didn't like his father moving on so fast.

"I couldn't change mums either, and Goten is so excited." Gohan sighed, finally talking his mind. "Mum told me that she wasn't replacing dad and a long speech about how she was ready to move on."

"My dad gave a similar speech about my mum. Dad said that we're going out to your place this weekend apparently to get to meet each other properly."

"And next weekend will be at your place. My mum told us both. Gotens looking forward to meeting you and your dad at our house. I believe my younger brother had already seen your father a few times.

"When do you think the wedding will be?"

Gohan stopped walking. He hadn't considered there would be an actual wedding because they were now engaged. "I hope it's not anytime soon. I want to stop this, but I know that my mum will be upset if I do anything about it. My mother can be scary and if she knew that I was interfering." Gohan shuddered glaring or Sharpener. "Oh, and if your father hurts my mother or brother in any way, I will kill him."

Sharpener froze for a moment, Gohan was so serious when he made the threat to kill his father. It was a side to his friend that he'd never seen before, and he didn't think either of the girls had seen it either, but it was something he could understand if Gohan's mother hurt his father at all he'd want to kill her too. His father was all that he had left. The difference was, for the first time ever he believed that Gohan would do it.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." The class nerd said lightheartedly like he'd never threatened to kill anyone.

Sharpener watched as Gohan looked back at him, running into the distance, disappearing into the crowd. They were going to find out a lot about each, a lot more than either of them were willing to share.

DBZ

It seemed like the school week went so slow and dragged on but at the same time, it went so fast. So far neither of the girls had been able to get out of Gohan or Sharpener what was going on, and that was frustrating them.

"Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Erasa asked her three friends. She was expecting a maybe from Videl, a yes from Sharpener because he always went to the movies with her and a no from Gohan with an excuse of how he lived so far away.

"If my police work doesn't interfere with the movie session," Videl replied precisely what Erasa was expecting.

Gohan replied, "My mum's made plans for this weekend, I can't get out of it." A no but it was a different no then Erasa had been expecting.

"I can't go either, I've got plans as well," Sharpener responded.

"If you have a date we can meet up afterwards," Erasa pouted. That was usually the only reason Sharpener said no and it was someone he wasn't yet willing to tell her about. If it were baseball or martial arts training, he would have told her.

"I don't have a date this weekend, my dad made me cancel it," Sharpener pouted. "I can't believe dad made me cancel a date, he never makes me cancel a date. Look, I'll tell you about it later because I really don't want to talk about it now."

"You've been saying that all week!" Erasa complained. "I want to know what's going on."

Videl was trying to decide if she was going to be nosey about the matter, she was extremely curious, but she felt she'd got to the point of pushing the two boys away. Gohan was already sitting in different spots to avoid her. "Is there something we should be concerned about?"

"No, it's nothing to be concerned about," Gohan sighed. "Can you please just drop it?"

"Wait here a minute," Sharpener told the girls as he dragged Gohan with him to just around the corner where the girls couldn't hear them.

"I don't want to tell them, but I think we should," Sharpener whispered. "I've known Erasa and Videl for years, they aren't going to let up."

"I don't want to, admitting it to them is going to make it more real than it already is," Gohan replied in a whisper looking out the corner to make sure the girls weren't trying to eavesdrop.

"I know, but we're going to have to tell them because things aren't cooling off between our parents, dad has done nothing but talk about your mother," Sharpener argued.

"I know," Gohan sighed. "Let's just get this over and done with."

DBZ

"You don't think they're really dating?" Videl asked, wondering if what Erasa had been saying the last week was really true. She was trying to listen to the whispers but heard nothing.

"I don't know they look serious," Erasa replied, with concern. Gohan had said that they didn't need to be concerned she wasn't sure if she believed him. "I don't think they're dating. Do you think Sharpener is in trouble and Gohan's trying to help."

They waited anxiously for the boys to return. Videl started making plans for if they ran instead of telling them what was going on.

"So you're ready to tell us?" Erasa asked when they finally both appeared.

"No," Gohan answer confidently instead of pulling away nervously like he normally did. "But we'll tell you since you're our friends."

"Oh man, you really are dating" Erasa giggled.

"We are not dating, but our parents are" Sharpener replied.

"They have been ever since the parent day," Gohan said before the girls could respond.

"And last weekend they got engaged." Sharpener continued. "So we're going to be step-siblings who knows when they haven't told us if they have a date set."

"And we will be spending the whole of this weekend and next weekend together to get to know one another better before they get married," Gohan added. "This weekend is at my home and next weekend at Sharpeners."

Videl stood in silence, she wondered what it would be like if her father actually found someone and remarried. It had been just the two of them and a house full of servants since her mother walked out on them. Erasa, on the other hand, was excited.

DBZ

Friday afternoon was spent making sure the house and the yard were spotless despite the fact the house was already immaculate with a lecture about not using superpowers. Saturday Chi Chi spent the morning preparing lunch, one thing Gohan was glad of was that his mother hadn't taken down any pictures of his father, they were still hanging on the wall where they had always been, and he was hoping that was where they were going to stay. Sharpener and his father arrived around eleven am right on time.

"Hello Mr Graphite," Goten called out excitedly when their mother's boyfriend arrived.

"If I knew everyone was going to be dressed so formal Sharpener and I would've worn something else." Graphite laughed, he and Sharpener where both wearing muscles shirts and jeans while the Son family were all wearing Chinese styled clothing.

Gohan looked at his clothes wondering what was wrong with them, they were what he wore when she wasn't at school or doing martial arts practice or outdoors jobs.

"You both look fine," Chi Chi replied and greeted Graphite with a kiss on the cheek.

That one kiss on the cheek was more affection then what his mother had ever shown to his father in front of Gohan growing up.

Chi Chi finished getting dinner ready, and the two older boys sat in silence at the dinner table while they sat and ate lunch.

"So what type of job do you want to be when you finish school Gohan?" Graphite asked in an attempt to get Gohan to join the conversation.

"A Doctor or a scientist," Gohan replied, he was trying to eat at reasonable human pace, while his little brother wolfed his food down as usual.

"If you work hard I'm sure you will be able to do it."

"Gohan will be able to do that without working hard. He was number one on the National exams recently," Sharpener replied. "Where I didn't even rank."

"You were number one, that's impressive," Graphite praised him. "Not that I'm not proud of you Sharpener, you did better than I did when I did that exam."

"So what do you want to be Sharpener?" Chi Chi asked her potential stepson.

"I would like to be a professional baseball player like dad was. I have a mechanic as my backup plan. but if that's not successful I would like to be a mechanic."

"It's always good to have a realistic backup plan," Chi Chi agreed. "But that doesn't mean that you don't put effort into what you want to do."

"That boys always been pulling things apart and putting them back together, wanting to know how they work," Graphite laughed telling Chi Chi and the Son boys about the time Sharpener had pulled apart his grandmothers exercise bike to find out how it all worked.

"At seven years old has the exercise bike in pieces all over the lounge room and when he had finished putting it back together had three spare parts, never did work out what they were for, but my mother claimed that the exercise bike worked better after Sharpener pulled it apart."

Both the older boys blushed in embarrassment of the things that they had done when younger and shared with the other family.

"When Gohan was eleven he fixed the television after it was broken into pieces." Chi Chi said without explaining how it was broken in the first place.

"So you pulled the tv apart?" Graphite asked.

"No mum broke it when the Cell games footage cut out. I also had to fix the wall she threw the television at." Gohan replied as if it was nothing. "I grew up around scientists. Bulma and grandpa Briefs taught me a lot about electronics over the years." Gohan added when he saw the surprised look on Graphites and Sharpener's face.

"Think they can teach Sharpener a thing or two about electronics?" Graphite asked.

"Sure," Gohan smiled. The day was not turning out as bad as Gohan and Sharpener had imagined.

As they spoke more about what they'd both build over the years.

DBZ

It was late, and both older boys had started wondering about the sleeping arrangements since nothing had been discussed yet, Goten had already gone to bed and fallen asleep, Chi Chi and Graphite where out looking at the stars and Gohan and Sharpener where playing a video game together.

"Do you think that they will share a room?" Sharpener asked as he managed to catch Gohan off guard and shoot his character while he was distracted.

"I hope not, but we only have one spare room and mum hasn't said anything about sleeping arrangements." Gohan recovered quickly and managed to track Sharpener down in game and shoot the other boy a couple of times. "The thought of another man being in my parent's room is rather disturbing."

Sharpener nodded in agreement, he knew his father had been with a couple of other women over the years but no-one ever serious enough to spend the night and especially not in his parents' bedroom.

The boys played for another hour before Graphite and Chi Chi came back in. Sharpener managed to beat Gohan at the game which he was happy about since it was the only thing he'd managed to beat Gohan at so far.

"I think it's time that we all head to bed," Chi Chi announced. "Graphite will be sleeping in the spare bedroom, Sharpener your welcome to sleep in the spare room with your father or in the room with Gohan."

"I'll share with Gohan if that's not going to be a problem." Sharpener answered. His father snored, and honestly, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as his father when he was snoring.

"I'm glad there in different rooms" Sharpener yawned, realising how tired stressing about the possibility of his father and Chi Chi sharing a room had tired him out. Gohan nodded while he helped set up the mattress in his bedroom for his friend and future stepbrother.

"They'll be sharing a room when they get married," Gohan pointed out.

"Where do you think we will live when we get married?" Sharpener asked.

"I'm not moving," Gohan replied. "I'm staying here. I don't want your dad moving in. Maybe they'll get a new house together?"

Gohan rolled over, facing the wall. Sharpener sighed, he wouldn't get any more conversation out of Gohan.

DBZ

In the morning when Sharpener woke up he found that Gohan wasn't in the room, he got dress and made his way downstairs seeing his friend just outside chopping firewood. He was under the impression from the class nerd constantly being late for class that he liked his sleep-ins, but it seemed he was mistaken. All three Son members were up and dressed, Chi Chi preparing breakfast and Goten working on homework. His father was nowhere in sight, but Sharpener knew it wouldn't be much longer till his father was up as well.

The day had gone well. Gohan helped him with homework, they spoke about school and the two girls and what they'd think when they found out what was going on.

"This is the first time I've had a friend stay over," Gohan admitted.

"Why not, your mother wouldn't let them stay?" Sharpener asked.

"I'm sure she would let my friends stay if I had any friends to invite over. My only friend my own age, before starting school is Dende, and he's not really in a position to stay over. He lived too far away when we were younger, and now he has responsibilities that he can't step away from, even for one night. I really should visit Dende again sometime soon, it's been a while."

Living as remote as he did Sharpener could understand why he didn't have any other friends besides this Dende person. He was curious to know what type of person Dende was that he'd befriended Gohan in a long distance friendship by the sounds of it and the heir of his family business, or kingdom or maybe his parents were gone, and he was trying to support younger siblings?

He watched Gohan finish chores around the house. Work on assignments. Helping his mother. He was always doing something and wasn't still for more than 5 minutes. Goten was a ball or energy, and Sharpener didn't know where the young boy got all the energy from. The Son family was very different than his own family, and yet, he and his father still seemed to fit in despite their differences. Chi Chi seemed to make his father happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Contact**

Gohan had gone to pay a visit to Bulma to fix his watch that held his Saiyaman outfit, the costume and watch had both been damaged in a fire that he'd recently helped with. He'd been able to get the watch working long enough to change himself back to his school uniform. He could've fixed the watch himself, he enjoyed tinkering with technology especially when he was with Bulma and Doctor Briefs. He didn't have the parts required for the repair and Bulma always insisted fixing the watch herself. That she couldn't help him with much and it was the least she could do. This wasn't the first time he'd damaged the watch and he doubted it would be the last time.

Gohan watched as Bulma fiddled with her watch. She always looked the most focused and relaxed when she was working with technology that wasn't broken frequently like the gravity chamber.

"I met your mother's fiancé," Bulma said, interrupting the silence of the tools. "He's a nice guy. I want to like him, when I see him it makes me angry at your father. I try not to be angry with Goku. This would not be happening if your father let us bring him back from the dead seven years I ago. And for staying away as long as he did. You can't do that when you have a family. Your family is meant to come first. If Vegeta ever did to Trunks what your father did to you. I would never let him see Trunks again."

Gohan knew how Bulma felt, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one that was angry at his father. "Bulma, what's going to happen when dad comes back?" Because they both knew that Goku would turn up eventually. He always came back.

"I don't know Gohan," Bulma let out a heavy sigh putting the tools down. "I've known Goku my whole life, he always turns up again when you least expect it. Knowing your father, he'll accept that your mothers moved on, and will be happy as long as she is happy."

It was true that his father would probably just accept that his mother had moved on. He just seemed to be that type of person.

"That's what I thought, and it makes me angry. Do my parents love each other? Did they ever love each other in the first place?"

Bulma abandoned the watch altogether, standing up from her bench and moving next to Gohan, placing a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder. "This probably isn't what you want to hear, I don't think your father ever truly loved your mother as in romantic partner forever love. Don't get me wrong, he does love your mother."

"As he loves the rest of your friends."

"Yes as he loves the rest of his friends."

"I'm not sure of how much you know about how your parents met and married. When your parents were both children your father made a promise to your mother to marry her when they grew up. Goku didn't understand what marriage was then and he didn't know what marriage was when he got married. He always kept his promises and Chi Chi is a friend so he didn't mind. You mother very much loved your father. I'm not sure if your father ever did grasp the concept of marriage. The one thing I do know is that he cares for your mother and he cares for you."

"Does he love me like family or a friend?"

"You are the most important thing to him Gohan, your father would do anything for you."

"Except come back."

Bulma let out a sigh, she felt that she made Gohan feel worse. "Let's not worry about this now, how about we worry about it when your father does come back."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Bulma pat Gohan one last time on the shoulder, going back to her seat to fix the watch.

"Bulma, Gohan; can you hear me?" a voice asked from around them.

Bulma dropped her tools and Gohan stood up knocking her chair back, both in utter surprised. Did he hear what they were talking about him?

"Dad?" Gohan asked is disbelief.

"I was told that I'm allowed to come back to Earth for twenty-four hours." The cheerful voice of Goku announced. "I thought I'd come back the day of the martial arts tournament and then spend the rest of the time with you, your mum and all our friends."

Bulma looked over to Gohan who had a look of horror on his face. It was bad timing. Chi Chi was happy and that would end up with her being forced to make a choice if Goku came back now, a decision that Bulma didn't want to push on Chi Chi. "Goku, I don't think that's a good idea" Bulma was regretful as she replied. She wanted to see him so much. There wasn't a day that she didn't think about him.

"Why not?" Goku asked with confusion. "Don't you want to see me again?"

"Don't we want to see you again!" Bulma raised her voice standing to her feet looking up to the ceiling wishing that she could see Goku's face. "We never wanted you to leave in the first place, you had no reason to leave. You should've stayed on Earth with your family and friends instead of staying dead."

"So you do want me to come back?" Goku asked cheerfully and confused.

"Now's not a good time. I want to say yes, I wish so much I could tell you to come back when you planned," Gohan replied amazed that he was able to keep his voice steady when all he wanted to do was cry for his father, for his father to return and comfort him. He had to be strong and do what was best for his mother instead of what was best for himself. "You stayed away too long this time dad, mums moved on. She's getting married soon and she's happier than I've ever seen her. We don't need you coming back into our life again and breaking up mums new relationship."

"Oh," Goku replied sadly. "I guess I always assumed that Chi Chi would always wait for me. I understand I won't come back at all."

"Dad, can you still come on a different day for your twenty-four hours? One that's not interrupted by the world tournament, after mums married. When Bulma and I both think it is a good time?"

"Sure thing son," Goku replied happier.

Bulma and Gohan spent the next few minutes catching up with Goku, telling him what had been going on for them. Goku telling them what it was like on the other side. Neither alive member of the conversation mentioning Goten. That felt like something they needed to tell Goku in person.

"I'm proud of you kid," Bulma smiled to Gohan and gave the boy that was like a nephew or even a son a hug before she finished with his watch. They both sat in silence as she finished the repairs.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the long wait between updates. None of my writing has been abandoned. My time was taken up with my mother being ill the end of last year and passing away last month and sorting out everything now that she is gone. I should be back to weekly updates for the remainder of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Adjustment**

Goten was excited while he was shown how to play baseball by Graphite and Sharpener while his mother was making dinner.

"Honestly, where is that son of mine," Chi Chi grumbled out the kitchen window where she was watching her youngest pickup baseball fairly quickly. "Gohan knows he is meant to be home. He's just like his father when it comes to being late."

Sharpener perked up hearing about Gohan's father. He hadn't heard much about his friend's father. To be far his friend hadn't heard much about his own mother.

Graphite stopped playing, walking to the window, leaning in to talk to Chi Chi. "I'm sure he's not too far away. Sharpener mentioned that Gohan had to stop somewhere after school. Where did you say that was, kid?"

Sharpener caught the ball Goten had just hit. He started putting away the equipment. "He just said a friend of the family in West City. I don't know who they are."

Goten perked up when he heard the location. "Mum, can I go and play with Trunks."

"Another time, Goten," Chi Chi replied. "Start getting cleaned up for dinner."

"But Gohan got to see Trunks," Goten whined. "I haven't seen him in forever, and I want to play."

"Gohan isn't playing. He's probably helping Bulma with something," Chi Chi finished attending to dinner. Sharpener watched through the window. Chi Chi had walked over to an ancient video phone he didn't even know anyone still used.

Sharpener could only hear Chi Chi's side of the conversation and had been surprised by the language coming out her mouth. Her language was atrocious. "What do you mean Gohan left hours ago? Where did he say he was going?" Chi Chi took several deep breaths. "Well, my disobedient son isn't home, if he were I wouldn't be calling you to see if he was still there."

She didn't even end the phone call properly, slamming the handpiece, the video image cutting out. Chi Chi stormed to the front door throwing open the door, holding both hands to her face, taking a deep breath before shouting at the top of her lungs, she was even louder than Videl. "Gohan Son, if you don't get home this minute you won't get dinner, and you're grounded."

"Can I eat Gohan's dinner?" Goten cheerfully asked.

"No," Chi Chi snapped.

Sharpener helped set up the table, leaving Gohan's spot empty. Sharpener kept looking over at the empty spot, he really had been expecting Gohan to turn up. He never skipped meals.

\- DBZ -

Sharpener rubbed his eyes when he saw Gohan outside cutting firewood as if he'd not been missing the day before. Sharpener hadn't even heard him come into the room, in fact, the bed hadn't been slept in.

"Where you out with some hussy," Chi Chi asked her son in a tone that Sharpener was trying to get used to.

Who would think the quiet class nerd had a mother like Chi Chi. And Gohan wasn't cowering like he did with Videl at school.

"I wasn't with a girl. I don't have a girlfriend. I was out at the training grounds letting off steam. You can ask Piccolo and Vegeta if you don't believe me. I didn't want Sharpener, Graphite or even Goten seeing me like that." Gohan reply sounding like he needed to still let off steam to Sharpener.

"What has got you so upset that your emotions got out of control?" Chi Chi asked with concern. "Is it my relationship with Graphite."

"No, it's not Graphite." Gohan dropped his axe. "It's dad I'm angry at. I'm angry at him for not coming back when he had a chance. I wish that Graphite was a terrible person because I feel guilty for not liking him with you because he's a good person. He's good to you and Goten. He makes you happy, and you clearly both love one another." Gohan let out a heavy sigh. "I miss dad. I hate that things are changing. I really thought that dad would come back and things would pick up from where they left off."

"You can talk to me about this Gohan," Chi Chi hugged her son. "I miss your father as well. I still love your father. I also don't want to spend my life alone."

"I know, I don't want you to be lonely. I want you to be happy. I spoke with Bulma first, I hope you don't mind."

"She's always been good to you Gohan, I'm glad you're able to talk this out with her. She's a lot more responsible than a lot of your other friends." Chi Chi let go of her son.

"I took out a lot of my frustration on Vegeta, he wasn't happy and gone off sulking off who knows where. Bulma's arranging a get together after the Martial Art's tournament. She's invited, everyone including Graphite and Sharpener. I think she just wants to meet them."

Sharpener felt awkward listening in but wasn't sure how to leave without anyone else noticing.

"Morning," Sharpener greeted them with a yawn.

Chi Chi was fussing, getting breakfast ready for everyone. The day was a lot more peaceful then the day before.

\- DBZ -

Krillen and 18 were the only friends that attended and competed in the World Martial Arts tournament. Gohan had no plans on competing and without Gohan or Goku entering Vegeta and Piccolo saw no point in entering or even coming to watch. Chi Chi was spending the day with Clip. Goten was having a play day with Trunks who was getting watched by Doctor and Mrs Briefs since Bulma was attending to watch and support Krillen and 18.

"Are you going to come and support Videl?" Sharpener asked Gohan. He hadn't even thought about checking since he heard Gohan mention going with a friend.

"I'd rather stay away from the tournament," Gohan replied.

Sharpener nodded, thinking he understood Gohan's reason for staying away. Gohan wasn't into sports or Martial Arts. "Well, Erasa and I are going if you change your mind."

"I'll let you know if I do change my mind, let Videl know I wish her luck."

Sharpener waved to Gohan as he left to meet up with Erasa. He wished his own Martial Arts and boxing skills were good enough to enter himself.

\- DBZ -

Gohan didn't want anything to do with the tournament after speaking with his father. He didn't want to see his father if he did turn up. Why now after his mother started a new relationship? Why for a tournament? Wasn't quality family time better then a fighting tournament fighting strangers. The selfish part of him wanted his father to come back forever. To go back to how it was before Cell. For Sharpener to stay as his school friend instead of being a potential stepbrother. Goten didn't even know his own father. He was already forming a father-son bond with Graphite. The sooner the tournament was over, the better.

Gohan tried to escape from the two adults after Sharpener had left. He wanted to go back home. "I thought you two should have some time to yourselves," Gohan replied, trying to force a grin as his mother caught him leaving.

"Enough is enough," Chi Chi said in a tone that she reserved for when he is in trouble. "You've been in a mood for some time now. You'd told me you got whatever it was out of your system, but clearly you haven't, here you are still in a mood. I want to know what your problem is with Graphite."

"I'll just leave," The man is question stated. "This is obviously mother-son time."

"You stay. You need to hear my son's reasons for rejecting you just as much as I do," Chi Chi demanded of her fiancé.

Gohan sighed. "I don't have a problem with Graphite. In fact, I like you, you are a good person. I hate that I like you. I can't hate Graphite for stealing you when he makes you happy. Happier than I've ever seen you. I know he's a good person. He's good for you and Goten. I hate that I like him so much I told dad to stay away when he asked me about coming back for today's tournament. I wanted to see him again so much, it was hard to tell him no. Once today is over I should be fine because everything will be over. I keep thinking he'll not listen to my request and still come back and a part of me hopes he does because I really miss dad."

"Your father was going to come back for today's tournament, how?" Chi Chi asked, accepting right.

"Apparently he has twenty-four-hours he's able to use to come back."

"And he was going to use it for a tournament and not to see his family?" Chi Chi asked in a deadly tone that had Gohan standing back a step. Even Graphite took a step back.

Gohan nodded.

Chi Chi was fuming. "If that man weren't already dead I would kill him! All he can think about is food and fighting. I know he cares about us, but it's like we're only an afterthought. So he decided he wasn't going to speak to me after you told him?"

"I don't think he was ever going to tell you himself that he was coming back," Gohan admitted. "I don't think he was even going to tell me. The one he told was Bulma. I just happened to be with her at the time."

"It's always her," Chi Chi sobbed. "He always goes to Bulma first whenever he needs anything. I was just who he came to when he was hungry. I don't think he ever truly loved me."

Gohan hugged his mother. It was what he's been wondering himself for a while and to hear it from his mother as well, it hurt. "He'll always care for you."

"I know, just like how he cares for all his other friends. What did I expect from an orphan boy who was raised in the wilderness?" His mother laughed a sad laugh.

"It's just been hard to accept that dads not as perfect as I thought he was," Gohan said.

Chi Chi wiped away a few tears and hugged her son tighter. "Despite your goofball fathers imperfections we will both always love him. I will always love him even though I've moved on. I have someone else I love now. It's such a relief to hear that you've accepted Graphite so much that you told Goku not to come back for the tournament. I'm proud of you,"

"I'm proud of you as well. I'm surprised you really didn't have to do that for me," Graphite said hugging Gohan for the first time.

"Why wouldn't I?" Gohan asked. "You're going to be family."

Chi Chi turned to her son. "You're clearly still frustrated at you father, as am I. So you're going to train with me today. Graphite has never seen me fight properly, so I believe it's time he sees what we Sons are capable of."

Gohan was slightly surprised that his mother was once anti-martial arts was now willing to fight with him. He knew that she was trained in martial arts herself, but he'd never trained with her or fought her before and was excited to know how good his mother was. He's only ever seen her fight to protect him when he was a child.

They both changed into something more comfortable. A quick warm up and then the pair were exchanging punches and kicks. Chi Chi's fiancé watch in amusement. Graphite couldn't keep up with the speed of his future wife and future sons movements. The match seemed to work as both Gohan, and Chi Chi were in high spirits by the end. Chi Chi was more alive than he'd ever seen before. Gohan was in higher spirits then he'd seen before. It was nice to see a side to Gohan he'd never seen before as he laughed and smiled with his mother.

\- DBZ -

Later that evening Sharpener returned to the Son home with Videl and Erasa in toe. Videl had a neck brace on, and her arm was in a sling. Chi Chi didn't like being in town too long, and all three had relocated back to the Son property.

"Videl are you alright?" Gohan asked with concern, fussing over his friend as she came through the door. Helping the stubborn girl to a seat.

Chi Chi was already getting her a drink, food and a medical kit not trusting the tournament medical staff.

"She broke her pride," Erasa said in a serious tone which didn't normally come from the blond haired girl. "She lost in the first round." She relayed the fight as Videl stubbornly tried to decline help from Chi Chi and Gohan. "Her father also lost. Hercule is in hiding from the media. Apparently, people are now questioning if he really beat Cell. With Hercule hiding, the media then went after Videl."

"Why didn't that coward go into hiding with his daughter? He shouldn't let her handle the media about something he did. Don't worry sweetheart. We'll keep the media away from you and keep you safe," Chi Chi promised an embarrassed Videl.

Videl scoffed. "How can you keep the media away? My father loves the publicity. I don't see how you could stop it. They follow me anyway."

Chi Chi smiled. "My father has an agreement in place that media are not allowed on this land. If they come anywhere near this land they would be tied up in legal red tape for months. They cannot come near you as long as you are here."

Videl wasn't sure if she believed the mother of her school friend. She did know Gohan had secrets, big secrets. "Who are you? Why would you have a media exclusion zone? They are expensive to get in place."

"I'm the only child of the Ox King," Chi Chi said which had Erasa gasping in excitement.

Sharpener looked at his father who nodded to his son to confirm he already knew.

Videl gasped for a different reason. "You're Anonymous the Woman's Champion of the 23rd Martial arts tournament. I wanted to be just like you when I was younger. You were my hero. But you disappeared, and no one knew what happened to you. I was so disappointed, I trained to beat you, and you never turned up at another tournament. The Ox King would only ever say he was respecting your wish to stay out of the limelight. I wish my father would do the same for me. I couldn't live up to my wish to be the female champion. Some woman who didn't even enter with her real name is the Woman's Martial Arts Champion this year. She is the overall Martial Arts Champion."

"Was that 18?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded.

"18 is her real name well sort of, it's what she goes by," Gohan replied. "She has a twin brother named 17 and an older brother named 16. They're family friends of ours."

Chi Chi insisted Erasa call her parents to update her parents on where she was. "They're probably worried about you since you were meant to be staying with Mister Satan." Chi Chi already had her parents number from meeting at the school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: No More Secrets  
** Videl training with Chi Chi became a regular occurrence once she was healed from her injuries. She was surprised to find out how far behind the older woman she was. She'd grown used to being far above everyone else she trained with over the years. A lot had changed in her life recently, her father she now knew hadn't defeated Cell. She was staying with Erasa's family on a temporary basis and the most important of all she was no longer getting hounded by the media. With Chi Chi's help, she was now excluded from being in the media unless she chose to appear. Something she only did when her police work called for an appearance. Despite her father's lies she was still on good terms with him and heard from her father on a daily basis, despite not seeing him since the martial arts tournament. He was currently staying with her grandparents, and Videl had no desire to be around her grandmother who wanted her to be a proper young lady instead of a martial artist.

Erasa's family was having dinner with Sharpeners family something that had become a regular occurrence. Her parents coming rather close friends with Graphite and Chi Chi. The teenagers had no objections since they got to spend a lot of time together.

"And just as I was about to get the bad guy, who comes and sticks his nose in, Saiyaman," Videl ranted noticing Gohan was holding his hand over Gotens mouth, and Graphite was laughing as if he knew who the young superhero was. Videl glared at Gohan who cowered slightly.

"Videl, what are you and my mum practising at the moment?" Gohan nervously asked.

Chi Chi was all too happy to answer moving the conversation away from Saiyaman.

Videls attention was on Gohan who was looking slightly pale and had actually stopped eating before his plate was cleared something that she had never seen before. As he dropped his chopsticks, it also got the attention of Sharpener, Erasa and Graphite all of whom had never seen him stop eating before a plate was empty before.

Gohan said as he stood up from the table. "Tell Krillen, Bulma or whoever calls that I already know and am on my way." He was out the door in a moment.

"Know what?" Videl asked the empty doorway. She'd never seen him act like that before. The three teenagers and Graphite shared a confused look, having no idea what was going on. Looking towards Chi Chi they saw she was standing to her feet.

"Excuse us for a moment," Chi Chi excused herself.

DBZ

"Gohan," Chi Chi opened her arms Gohan accepting the hug. "You come back alive and in one piece. If you don't promise me that, I'll ground you for life."

"I can't promise that, mum." Gohan looked towards the distance where he was sensing the power level. "The power level I can sense is even more powerful than Cell. I don't think I can beat whoever they are. I don't think I would be able to defeat Cell anymore. I love you, mum." Gohan kissed his mother's cheek. "If I don't come back, tell Goten I love him and didn't want to leave. Don't let Videl leave the house for police work or any reason, she'll try to get involved when this becomes public. This is something she won't be able to deal with. I don't know if I can deal with it."

Chi Chi nodded as she tried and failed to hold back tears. Gohan hugged his mother again, in an instant he was gone.

Chi Chi stood and started for several moments, composing herself before she returned to the house. "Something's come up that Gohan needs to help with. He won't be back tonight."

"Please tell me he hasn't dumped the dishes on me." Sharpener complained, not knowing the reason Gohan had left.

"I'll be doing the washing up, don't you worry about that Sharpener. Gohan will make up his missed chores when he returns." Chi Chi said, abandoning the rest of her dinner for dishes to distract herself.

The quiet conversation about what Gohan could possibly be doing was interrupted by further conversation by the phone ringing. Chi Chi raced to the phone, not allowing anyone else to answer. Videl had tried to get the phone first despite it not being her house.

"Krillen, Gohan already knows and is on his way." Chi Chi greeted.

"I thought he would be, I could sense him in the area. I was wondering if I could ask a favour. Can you watch Marron for 18 and I while we help Gohan out? This is serious, even with all of us I don't think it will be enough. We need all the help we can get." Krillen asked.

"Of course I'll be happy to watch Marron. You just make sure to keep my son safe while I keep your daughter safe."

"He surpassed me years ago, Chi Chi. I don't think I could protect him even if I wanted to." Krillen replied.

Chi Chi gave Krillen her address as a formality. She knew that he would be able to track her down without it.

Chi Chi returned to the dining room. "I'm sorry dear. I've changed our plans and will be watching a friend's daughter. Once they drop her off, I'll be taking Goten and Marron home."

"Is everything alright?" Graphite asked with concern. "Gohan left out of nowhere and said you would be getting a call. What's happening?"

"I'm not sure yet." Chi Chi replied in a quiet tone. "It's looking like what's happening will be worse than Cell. You and Sharpener should come with. It will be safer away from the city."

"Alright. We'll head back as soon as you have your friend's daughter," Graphite said. "Gohan's going to be safe, he's a strong lad."

"Graphite, you haven't been around this type of danger before. I used to think that about Goku, and he just didn't come back. Gohan's just like his father, one day he isn't going to come back. Are you sure this is the type of relationship, the type of life you want? Being with me, around my family is not going to be easy. This is the first of many if we get through."

"You're an amazing woman Chi with an amazing family. I wouldn't change a thing." Graphite said. "I'll tell the kids to start getting something's together."

Chi Chi made a quick call to her father and arranged to meet him at her place. She wanted everyone in one place. It was bad enough not knowing what was happening to Gohan, she didn't want to be wondering about the rest of her family.

Krillen and 18 exchanged quick words with Chi Chi before disappearing to the site of the action.

"That's the husband of the current world martial arts champion. He's a cop in West City, the ones that you said were friends of yours. I know you said they were friends but I don't think I believed it till now." Videl pointed out.

"Videl, how about some more martial arts practice back at my place?" Chi Chi asked, hoping she would be able to keep Videl by her side and busy. It would help keep her from thinking about Gohan's safety if the young girl agreed for more training and keep her promise to Gohan to keep her safe as possible not that anywhere on the planet was safe right now.

Chi Chi managed to keep Videl busy that she never heard her police watch beep asking for help once they arrived and began their training.

DBZ

Gohan answered his phone only because the person was Bulma and not his mother. He continued flying towards the location of the evil he could sense.

"Gohan, can you do me a favour and change into that superhero suit?" Bulma requested.

"Sure," he replied having no idea why he wanted her to change. He clicked the button on his watch. Maybe the media were already at the location of the intense power level, and she wanted to help protect his identity.

"Great, now I have video feed," Bulma replied cheerfully. His phone call was now going through his helmet instead of his phone which made it easier to hear her while flying.

"Wait, you can get video feed from my costume? Why didn't you tell me?" Gohan asked. He didn't know Bulma could see what he was doing, that was embarrassing.

"Sure can, though I told you, must have forgotten. It's got GPS location, can detect your life signs and power levels as well as the power levels around you. I know you can sense power levels on your own but thought it didn't hurt to have and helps me out for situations like right now. It can also detect Dragon Balls." Bulma Remotely activating the different features of the suit as she mentioned them. "Your little suit tells me you have a crush on that girl Videl."

"BULMA!" Gohan yelled. Highly embarrassed, watching his heart rate flutter and his power levels fluctuate just at the mention of Videl.

"Aw my little Gohan is growing up so fast," Bulma teased. "It feels like it was only yesterday your father bought you to Master Roshi to introduce you to everyone. Such a cute four-year-old. Anyway, I'm getting off track. I'll be recording the encounter with whatever the evil we're facing is. It will be like I'm in on the action with you guys."

"You have a bad habit of getting mixed up in the action for a non-fighter." Gohan had seen Bulma get mixed up in far too much action over the years.

"What can I say I love knowing what's going on."

"You better not mention Videl to my mother," Gohan begged her. His mother was already trying to marry him off to Erasa or Videl. If she knew he already liked Videl, they would be married before the day was out. It wouldn't matter to his mother that the world was ending.

DBZ

It was odd for Sharpener to at the Son household without Gohan for days on end. It felt empty without him around. Chi Chi and Videl were out in the garden practising martial arts. Goten and his dad had joined them both.

"Sorry, I missed that Race," He interrupted the girl he was sitting with. They'd been talking about pointless school gossip.

Erasa had managed to put Marron to sleep and was sitting with the toddler in her arms. She had always done babysitting to fund her shopping trips and was good at dealing with young children. Marron's parents hadn't contacted anyone since she was dropped off. Just like Gohan hadn't contacted anyone. Sharpener could tell everyone was worried and confused since they didn't know what was going on.

"It wasn't something you'd be interested in any way. Sometimes I think I need some girlfriends." Erasa sighed.

"You have Videl."

"But she doesn't really count. She doesn't care about makeup, fashion and boys. Just like I don't care about martial arts, fighting and her police work. We listen to each other but have nothing to input on each other's favourite subjects. When I watch martial arts fights, I do not appreciate the moves and techniques. I'm checking out the guys and rating them on who I want to date most."

"Same as what I do with the girls at a fashion show when you drag me along." Sharpener nodded.

"You appreciate the clothing. I'm looking at the girls."

"Exactly. You and Videl appreciate the moves I am looking at the boys." Erasa agreed.

"Didn't you drag Gohan and Videl to a fashion show recently. How did that go?" Sharpener asked.

"Videl was bored. She kept trying to escape. Gohan managed to get us out back and not using Videl like I thought, like some of the other boys have tried to do in the past. Apparently, he knew two of the models. A woman named Maron like this little lady. Wonder if she's a relative. Oh and Mrs Briefs."

"Mrs Briefs is really pretty for an old lady. Can you believe how old she is? I mean her daughter is now starting to look older than her.

"I know, I wonder what her secret is. I hope I look as good as her when I'm her age." Erasa gushed.

DBZ

Goten stopped his attempt to train Graphite and turned towards his mother. "Mummy. I can't sense Gohan."

Goten's words stopped Chi Chi but didn't stop Videl. She landed a punch which knocked Chi Chi back. "I'm so sorry Mrs Son." Videl apologised.

Hearing Videl apologises brought Sharpener and Erasa out of the house. Everyone in the household was paying attention to Chi Chi, Videl and Goten.

"It's alight Videl." Chi Chi assured her student. "Now Goten that's probably only because Gohan's really far away at the moment." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Goten.

"But I've always been able to sense him. His ki was really really big." Goten held his arms out as far as they would go. "Bigger then I have ever felt it before and then it was gone. I've been looking really hard and can't find him or Trunks dad anywhere. And Mister Piccolo has been gone even longer."

Chi Chi ran into the house and started up an old-fashioned video phone. She was followed by everyone else who wanted to know what Goten was even talking about.

She tried the same number multiple times and kept getting a message about the phone being out of service rang. She then rang a different number. The Ox King was trying to comfort Goten, telling him that his older brother was going to be okay.

Videl, Sharpener and Erasa were surprised to see the video phone answered by Dr Brief.

"Gohan did know his wife at the fashion show," Erasa whispered to her two friends.

"Ah Chi Chi. How are you and the boys? It's been such a long time." Dr Briefs replied cheerfully.

"I don't have time. Put Bulma on." Ch Chi yelled.

"I wonder where Bulma is?" Dr Briefs scratched his head looking around the room frustrating Chi Chi.

A battle-worn Krillen and exhausted Bulma entered the room not realising Dr Briefs was in a video call.

"Ah Bulma, you have a call," the Dr told his daughter who wasn't paying attention.

"Why do I have to tell her? I'm no good at that type of thing. Do you have any idea how scary Chi Chi can be while angry." Krillen argued. It was an argument that sounded like it had been going on for a while.

"You're the World Champs wife, who better suited for the job. You're used to dealing with strong woman. I'm not going to be the one to tell her. Not to mention you already have to go over there to get your daughter." Bulma reasoned.

"Do you think you can get Marron for me? I'm sure Trunks would love the play date with Goten." Krillen tried to reason, cowering when he saw the glare. "Alright, I will get my daughter. I was the one that had to tell her Goku was dead and Gohan had been kidnapped."

"And you did an awful job at it. Which is why you're going to tell her to redeem yourself from the first time."

"I would rather face Frieza again then tell Chi Chi. Please Bulma, you're both mothers. I'm sure she'll listen to you."

"What is it you both want to tell me?" Chi Chi asked in a stern voice. Startling Bulma and Krillen. Dr Briefs had wandered out the room while Bulma and Krillen had been arguing. It had taken a lot of focus from Chi Chi to not interrupt right away.

"Ah Chi Chi. I didn't see you there." Krillen stuttered.

"Where is Gohan?" She demanded.

"We don't know," Bulma replied. "I lost video feed and all signs of life forty minutes ago. We got in contact with Goku, and he's confirmed that he's not in the afterlife. He also confirmed that Vegeta, Piccolo and 18 are."

Krillen was upset at the mention of his wife.

"The most important thing right now is keeping Dende and the Dragon Balls safe so we can reverse all the damage. We've lost Dragon Ball city, East City and South City so far and there is nothing any of us can do. All we can do is hope Gohan can help when he turns up again."

"Isn't Dragon Ball city the old name for Satan City?" Videl asked in a whisper not wanting to interrupt the phone conversation.

"Yes." Graphite confirmed.

"Mum and dad." Erasa cried.

"Can I use the TV?" Videl asked.

"Yes you can use the television," Chi Chi replied before going back to her phone conversation. Videl gulped seeing Chi Chi trying to hold back tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Moving Forward**

The news had been playing on the TV for hours, everyone glued to it waiting for news of Gohan and their other friends and family. They hadn't got that news yet but what they had seen so far had been depressing. The monster that had been responsible for the destruction called Majin Buu had been turning people into sweets and eating them one after another. None of them, not even those used to extreme danger had ever seen anything like the childlike monster who had been annihilating the world.

Chi Chi had been making regular phone calls trying to find anyone at all who could possibly know the whereabouts of her son, even going as far as calling all the students from his school despite knowing they would know nothing. When she finally got any news, it would be from their friend group.

"Can you guys hear me?" A voice said out of the air startling the three teenagers and Graphite.

Chi Chi and the Ox King were both on their feet within moments a look of excitement crossing their face. "Goku!" Chi Chi and the Ox King shouted at the same time. There was no sign of worry on concern from Chi Chi about what her current fiance would think about her husband.

"Is that Gohan's dad?" Sharpener whispered.

"I believe so son," Graphite replied. Sharpener gulped nervously. What had started as him and Gohan trying to break their parents up had ended up as a good thing. An expanded family he never imagined he would get. Here was the one person that could end the relationship. Gohan's dad, the man he knew Chi Chi still loved. The man who died years ago. The man that Gohan looked up to and wanted back in his life.

Erasa held his hand giving an encouraging squeeze and smile. Sharpener knew he would give anything to have his mum back, to hear from his mum after all these years. He wished Gohan was here to hear from his dad.

"Don't worry Sharie, Gohan's going to be fine," and in a quieter whisper, Erasa added. "And your dad and Gohan's mum have a strong relationship, this is only going to make it stronger. It's going to give Mrs Chi Chi some closure. Just watch I am sure he's going to tell us that he knows where Gohan is."

Sharpener squeezed Erasa's hand back. She always knew what he needed to hear and when he needed to hear it.

"Great, you guys can hear me," Goku said from all around them, clearly as if he was in the room with them. "Chi, Bulma's going to call you. I can hear all of you but you cannot hear each other, and that might make the conversation confusing if you can't hear it all."

The Ox King was already accepting the phone call before Goku had finished talking.

"Do you know what happened to Gohan?" Chi Chi sobbed, Graphite placed a hand on Chi Chi's shoulder feeling helpless.

"I've found Gohan, he's alive and well," Goku confirmed. "He took a while to find. He's with the Supreme Kai, training on the Kai's planet. The Kai's are keeping an eye on Buu and luck going our way Gohan will be ready before Buu can do too much more destruction. Vegeta and I can only interfere if he goes after Dende or looks like he's going to destroy the planet. I wish we could help, but we're all tied up by rules and stuff. We're hoping it doesn't come to jumping in to save Dende or the planet. I can't talk long, I'm going to see if I can be any help. Stay safe guys, I miss you all."

"Miss you too, Goku and keep our baby safe," Chi Chi requested of her deceased husband.

"Gohan's a great kid, he doesn't need me to keep him safe anymore. You've done a great job raising him Chi, I'm proud of him," Goku said.

"Mum, does that mean Gohan's still alive? He's really alive," Goten asked his mother while pulling on her skirt his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yes, he's still alive." Chi Chi replied tears of relief flowing.

"Where is he? How come I can't sense him." Goten asked not fully understanding the conversation his parents just had.

"He's really far away. He's somewhere he cannot be sensed so Buu cannot find him before he's ready," Chi Chi knelt down and hugged her youngest son.

"Uh Chi, who's that?" Goku asked, who hadn't left like had been assumed.

"Your son! If you ever thought to check in on us since you obviously can, you'd know that!" Chi Chi yelled at her dead husband.

"Oh wow. I never knew. I'm sorry Chi. Gohan didn't mention having a little brother. He mentioned you're engaged. Congratulations."

"Con..grat...ulations! Is that all you have to say. Shouldn't you be angry I moved on?" Chi Chi yelled.

"Why should I be angry? I'm the one who choose to stay dead, it was to protect you all from the likes of who came after me. Marriage vows do have that line about death. I can't be angry that you decided to move on when I decided I wanted to move on to the other world. All I've ever wanted for both you and Gohan is to be safe and happy. If your fiancé can give you what I couldn't, if he can make you happy then I am happy. Graphite, you're a lucky man. Look after Chi and my boys for me."

"That is something I can gladly promise, I cannot protect them physically. Chi Chi and the boys are both stronger than me but I can financially and emotionally I will look after them. Like I am already doing for my son," Graphite said, a hand on Goten's head and an arm around Chi Chi's waist and a smile for his son.

"Goku, do you know how much longer we have till Gohan's back?" Krillen asked.

"No. Vegeta and, Piccolo will be joining him shortly also to help with the training, once we're all together we'll have a better idea of how long it will take."

"How's 18?" Krillen asked of his wife.

"She's doing well. Did you know that 16 is here? I had no idea, I thought he was a robot. They are spending time together. I offered to let 18 train with us, but she's using the chance to catch up with her brother. I really do have to go, it was great talking to you all again."

Chi Chi turned to the monitor to talk with those at Capsule Corps about what they would do next.

DBZ

"You didn't tell me about Goten, wow I have another son," Goku sat down next to Gohan who was getting his hidden talent unlocked by the Elder Kai.

"I was hoping to introduce you in person," Gohan replied. "He's a great kid, looks just like you. Mum's been training him in martial arts."

"Stay still, no moving your head," The elder Kai scolded while turning the page of his magazine.

"If you knew about Goten would you have stayed?" Gohan asked.

"No, I would have still left. It would have made it harder, but I still would have done what I did. It would have been to try and give Goten a normal childhood. Because of me, you didn't have a normal childhood. You were kidnapped by my brother. You were hurt and hunted by my enemies in order to try and get to me. You were forced to grow up before any child should of and that hurt that I could not protect you. That you didn't get to be a child. I don't want that kind of life for Goten. I didn't want that life for you. I wanted to train you in martial arts for fun. To join in martial arts tournaments. To protect yourself and your mum if something minor happened. I didn't want to train you to be the Earths defender."

"This is Goten's first real experience with danger, both him and Trunks, they're really good friends and already Super Saiyan."

Goku smiled, "wow so young. Without the emotional trauma that Vegeta, you and I needed?"

"Yes, I have no idea how they did it. They make it look like the most simple thing in the world. If I'm not careful, they're going to surpass me."

"You surpassed me when you were still a child, I was so proud of you. If your brother does surpass you I know that you'll be proud," Goku want to place a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Don't touch him," The elder Kai scolded.

"Dad, did you love mum?" Gohan asked his father, worried about the response he would get. The question that had been causing him so much anxiety recently because he didn't know the answer.

"I've always loved your mum. I still love your mum. Chi Chi is the love of my life," Goku reminisced with his son about meeting Chi Chi and when he married her. "We met when we were kids, and she always intrigued me. When we met at the martial arts tournament when we were both adults, when your mum asked me to marry her when it was explained what marriage was, I agreed, not because I promised her when we were kids. I agreed because she was someone I felt very strongly about and in a different way than Bulma, Launch and the other woman in my life. Bulma and Launch were like sisters to me. The other woman were all friends. Chi Chi was different. All I want is to see her happy and healthy. Those first years of marriage were the best years of my life. Your birth was the best moment of my life. I don't regret anything about my life with you and Chi Chi. I would regret never getting that chance."

"And then I was kidnapped, and nothing was perfect anymore," Gohan said.

"No, it wasn't perfect, but it made us all stronger people. Life does not go the way we plan, even death doesn't. I never imagined I would be here talking to you like this. I am proud of what you have done without me around. I do wish things turned out differently, that we didn't meet the Saiyans, that Doctor Gero didn't create the Androids to kill me. But if those things never happened Bulma never would have met Vegeta and wouldn't have Trunks and Krillin wouldn't have his little girl. Trunks, the one from the future would be stunned to see Krillen ended up with Android 18. So how did your mum and Graphite meet?"

"School parent day, Sharpener, Graphite's son is one of my friends, we wanted to break them up but just couldn't do it. We didn't want to hurt them," Gohan explained to his father his mother's relationship from his perspective.

"You and Sharpener seem to get along really well, you have a great brother and friend. Chi always worried that your friends were not your age. It's something she doesn't need to worry about anymore."

Gohan continued talking about his life without his father, and the worries he had. He didn't even notice Piccolo and Vegeta arrive.

DBZ

Gohan enjoyed spending time with his dad, talking and then training. Time went at a slower pace than it did on Earth. Due to all his anger and frustration with his mother moving on and letting his frustration out on Vegeta and Piccolo, he was in better shape then he thought, but was still a long way behind the potential he could've had if he didn't stop his training after Cell.

Buu had killed the person who'd summoned him and had stopped his food rampage and was sleeping, but they couldn't wait any longer for Buu to make a move, it was now time to act.

"Look after your mum, brother and new extended family," Goku hugged his son. "I know you can beat him.

"Dad, can you please come back?" Gohan requested. "I want you in our lives in some form, forever."

Goku just grinned, not giving a response to returning to Earth "Good luck son." Goku hugged Gohan before he left.

"It's been, fun dad. I'm going to miss you. Love you," Gohan said.

"You better win and wish me back brat," Vegeta told.

"I'll do my best to make that happen. I doubt that Bulma will leave you dead for long even if I do lose."

"Your power level far exceeds Majin Buu," Vegeta said. "You will win."

Gohan nodded. He turned on his watch transforming back to Saiyan man. The younger of the Kai's sending him to Earth.

DBZ

Krillen had picked Marron up several days ago. The three teenagers who thought they were free from school since it was blown up were in for a shock. Chi Chi had set up a class for them. Those classes were harder than anything they'd ever done in school. They practised writing which they had not done since they were really young. She was not happy with their handwriting. Learnt history did maths and science. Every afternoon when it cooled down they did an hour of martial arts training. Including Erasa. They also learnt how to cook meals and bake.

"No wonder Gohan is so smart," Videl stated. His mum is a genius. She's a lot better than any of my tutor's dad's hired."

"I think I may pass history now. My parents will be impressed." Erasa said showing her marks off. "I got most of it correct."

Graphite had been put in charge of the jobs Gohan did on a daily basis. "Chopping firewood and carting water is more difficult than I thought. Whoever thought I would cut the grass instead of using a mower."

DBZ

"It's Saiyaman. He's come to save us all." Someone from the crowd below cheered.

"SayaMan ... SayaMan." The crowd bellowed. News cameras focusing on him as soon as he was sighted. It was something Gohan had never grown used to. He never liked the attention which was why he'd allowed Hercule to take the credit for Cell.

"Buu know you. You hurt Buu. Buu angry. Buu turn you to chocolate and eat you up!" Buu shouted.

"Not today Buu. You will never turn another living being to sweets," Gohan answered, not bothering with his superhero voice. It, however, was more serious then he was normally. "You have hurt a lot of people and animals Buu, I cannot allow you to hurt anyone else.

"Welcome to the land of the living," Bulma said into his helmet.

"Thanks Bulma," He replied. "Tell mum I love her. Stay safe if this doesn't work out."

"I'll tell Videl that as well," Bulma teased. Gohan didn't respond, his focus needed to be on Buu not his feelings for Videl. Something he had talked about with his dad while his talent had been unlocked. It has been a little embarrassing talking with his dad about girls.

He was already powered beyond the power level he needed to be to beat Buu, so he didn't need to waste time.

"Buu no like you," Buu made the first move.

Despite being more powerful then Buu, it was still a hard fight. Buu kept reforming in a similar fashion to Cell. He kept trying to turn the crowd into sweets and eat them during the battle. Gohan had been unable to get him out of the city. It felt surreal when he finally disintegrated the childlike monster, and he didn't reform.

"He's gone son, you did it. Buu is in the Other World," His father confirmed. It was only then that Gohan relaxed.

"Buu will never hurt any of you again," Gohan announced, this time in his superhero voice.

The crowd cheered, and the media was in his face in a moment.

"SaiyaMan, where have you been? We have not seen you since Buu." The closest reported asked, a microphone right in his face.

"I faced Majin Buu when he first arrived. I didn't have the power to beat him and have been training ever since. I am sorry that I wasn't strong enough to defeat him on the first attempt and that people got hurt because I wasn't strong enough." That was something that Gohan did feel guilty about, that he had slacked off in his training and allowed Buu to hurt others because of him slacking off.

"If you're this strong, why didn't you fight at the Cell game?" The reporter asked.

"I did fight in the Cell Games against Cell. I was still young at the time. I am the little boy that fought Cell." Gohan replied. He never thought he would admit to being the child from the Cell Games.

"What happened after the camera's cut out?" A question that many wanted to know. A question that he didn't want to answer even now.

"Does it really matter how Cell died and who killed him? That was a long time ago. He's dead and won't hurt anyone else. The same goes for Majin Buu. Now if you excuse me." Gohan flew off losing the media. He headed for Capsule Corp since their work wasn't yet done. The damage from Buu still needed to be reversed, and for that they needed the Dragon Balls.

DBZ

The TV had been on in the background. Videl had been the first to see Saiyan Man on the television.

"I'd like to know where that arrogant, interfering so-called hero has been hiding!" Videl shout.

"Who do you mean?" Goten asked looking away from the TV now that his brother wasn't on the screen. "He's not arrogant?"

"SaiyaMan. He's always interfering. And when he's actually needed he disappears off the face of the Earth." Videl ranted.

"Videl, Saiyan Man is Gohan." Chi Chi told her.

"Dad, did you know?" Sharpener asked his father.

"Sure did." Graphite confirmed.

"You are marrying into the strangest, coolest family ever. Do you think Gohan can teach me those tricks?" Sharpener asked knowing Videl would want to join him in learning to do tricks and fly.

"No, Gohan needs to teach me first," Goten complained. "I want to fly. Trunks can fly, and he cheats when we play tag. But if I can fly then flying won't be cheating."

"No flying till you're older." Chi Chi told her youngest while glued to the tv watching her oldest.

"But Gohan could already fly at my age."

"Gohan was a lot more responsible then you are Goten and had better control. I didn't have to worry about him accidentally blowing anything up with his powers. Though he did blow up the bathhouse when he was your age, that was with a scientific experiment, not with his powers."

"Gohan's been SaiyaMan the whole time?" Videl spluttered. "Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't anyone else say anything?"

"Gohan's always been shy and modest when it comes to his abilities and getting recognition from them." Chi Chi told them. "He wanted to help people but didn't want to get recognition for it. He wanted to be as normal as possible while he was at school. That's why he let your father take the credit for beating Cell."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Family**

"You look, beautiful mum," Gohan told his mother came out entirely made up, in her white gown. The Princess of the Ox Kingdom was glowing as she was fully dressed up for a big day.

Chi Chi was fussing over her oldest son, wiping away invisible fluff. "You look handsome, oh my baby, you look all grown up."

"Someone would think this was Gohan's wedding and not yours," Bulma teased the bride.

"I always imagined Gohan would be getting married around this age," Chi Chi gushed. "I was younger than you when I got married."

"I know, you keep reminding me," Gohan replied.

"Maybe his weddings not far off," Bulma replied. "Have you told Videl that you like her yet?"

"No and don't you dare say anything in front of her and you promised you wouldn't mention anything to mum or in front of mum." Gohan blushed.

"Videl?" Chi Chi beamed. "Oh I like her, she'd make the perfect wife for you. How about we make it a double wedding?"

"Mum!" Gohan cried out. "Videl and I aren't even dating."

"Well go out and change that. I'm sure that she likes you." Chi Chi gushed. "I was hoping to push you towards Erasa, she likes you as well. She's excellent with children. Maybe she'll be perfect for Sharpener instead. Those two spend a lot of time together when she visits. I get two perfect daughters-in-law. Maybe yours and Sharpener's wedding can be a double wedding."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Let's get your wedding out the way first. I have no plans of getting married just yet. And I know that Sharpener isn't ready to get married. Getting married without dating may have worked for you and dad, but I don't want to rush into anything. Are you ready to get married."

Chi Chi nodded her head. She took Gohan's arm. Bulma snuck past them to sit next to the Ox King who had the two boys.

"Let me know if Graphite hurts you, mum. I'll protect you no matter what, even from your husband."

"I will sweetheart," Chi Chi kissed Gohan's cheek, leaving a lipstick smug. She cleaned his cheek and made a final fuss over her son before he walked her down the aisle. When she married Goku, her father had been the one to walk her down the aisle. This time it was her eldest son. Her father was in the crowd crying as she walked passed him.

"I'm so proud of you Chi Chi," her father sobbed.

"Mummy, you look so pretty," Goten yelled out as they started walking towards the altar where Graphite was waiting with Sharpener.

"Sit down Goten and behave for your grandfather," Chi Chi scolded her youngest son. Goten looked sheepish as he sat down. The Ox King was crying about how lovely his daughter looked.

Gohan kissed his mother's cheek as they arrived at the altar, handing her over to Graphite. "Look after my mother."

"I will kid, believe me, I will," Graphite smiled.

Gohan continued standing beside his mother. He and Sharpener shared a look. They'd failed in breaking up their parents. Both didn't seem to be upset, they were just happy that their parents were happy.

Vows were said, kisses were shared, and the two small families left as one family.

DBZ

Gohan and Sharpener stood together as Graphite and Chi Chi left for their honeymoon. Goten would be staying with the Ox King while the two teenagers were left to their own devices. Graphite and Sharpener were moving into the Son family home permanently. Gohan finding that he didn't mind that another man was moving into what was once his parent's room and Sharpener into the guest bedroom. His mum wasn't replacing his dad or was she going to forget about his dad.

"Just warning you, when mum gets back she'll probably be planning a double wedding for us, she's got it into her head that I'll be marrying Videl and you'll be marrying Erasa."

"Last week she was marrying you off to Erasa, what changed?" Sharpener asked.

"I didn't know she was doing that," Gohan blushed for a moment before admitting. "Mum found out that I like Videl."

The boys heard an excited shriek behind them coming from Erasa. "That's just prefect. Videl likes you as well."

"Erasa," Videl shouted, turning crimson herself.

"If I marry Sharpie and you marry Gohan we get to be sisters," Erasa hugged her best friend. "I always wanted you as my sister."

"Double dating sounds like a great idea, these two need all the help they can get," Sharpener agreed.

"I don't need any help," Gohan shouted at his new brother and friend. He turned to Videl. "Would you like to go on a date with me, without these two ... or my mother."

"I'd like that Gohan," Videl smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

DBZ

Chi Chi and Graphite had been married a year. In that year Sharpner and Gohan had both graduated from high school. Sharpener had been picked up for a team after being recommended by Yamcha to play professional baseball.

Gohan and Videl had started a steady relationship before the end of school and were still together and to Chi Chi's pleasure engaged. Gohan studying a variety of subjects at university and Videl studying to become a proper police officer. Sharpener and Erasa were not ready to settle into a long term relationship jumping from relationships to whoever was new and exciting, having each other as a fallback date if something fell through.

Goten was still homeschooled since he could not control his strength, despite wanting to attend school since Trunks had started earlier in the year. He missed playing with his best friend almost every day.

"Graphite and I have are expecting a baby," Chi Chi told the three children.

"I get to be a big brother," Goten shouted out happily. "I get to be a big brother, did you hear that Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, he would be closer in age to his mother then he would be with his new baby brother or sister. This also cemented Chi Chi and Graphite's relationship as permanent more than their marriage.

"Wow, I was not expecting this," Sharpener told his dad and stepmother. "I was expecting to stay a sort of only child the rest of my life. Congratulations."

Gohan smiled at how Sharpener worded that. He'd actually expected to be an only child all his life as well. The baby was going to be closer in age with Goten then what Goten was with him. It wasn't like his mother was too old for children. She'd been young when she'd had him.

"Congratulations you two," Gohan smiled at his mother. He really meant it as well.

"Now Gohan, when are you and Videl thinking of having children?" Chi Chi asked. "I may be a mother again, but I still want grandchildren."

Gohan sighed, he was hoping that the his mother having a baby would get him away from this discussion. "After we get married."

"And when is that, last I heard you hadn't set a date?" Chi Chi asked.

"When we set a date you'll be the first to know. We don't plan to have a long engagement, so probably after Videl finishes her study. She'll finish a lot sooner then I will," Gohan honestly answered.

Chi Chi nodded, happy that she wouldn't have to wait too long for a wedding.

DBZ

Gohan and Sharpener both went outside that evening to talk. They hadn't just talked for a while, both being busy with life.

"I guess a baby makes this permanent," Sharpener said.

Gohan nodded. "I'm actually excited to be a big brother again. Did you see how excited Goten was? He's always wanted to have a brother or sister."

"When we're babysitting we're going to be mistaken for the parents. I don't think I'm going to be believed when I tell the girls that it's my brother or sister, not my child." Sharpener replied.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about babysitting for a long time. I didn't leave my mother's side for the first time until I was four. When I did, I got kidnapped. Twice. In one day. She didn't let Goten with anyone else except Bulma or grandpa until she started dating your dad. That was only with myself and occasionally Bulma's parents."

Sharpener looked out into the distant. "I can understand why your mothers so overprotective now. Living with your family has changed my perspective on a lot of things. She's been good for my dad."

"And your dad's been good for my mum." Gohan nodded in agreement. "They've been good for one another and for us and Goten, especially Goten."

"And they'll be good for the baby as well. Our shared sibling is going to grow up with both its parents unlike us." Sharpener told Gohan.

"And if the worst does happen, we'll step in for our parents," Gohan told Sharpener. After all, life was unpredictable.

"That's a promise," Sharpener agreed.


End file.
